Teenage Dream
by maryltvd
Summary: This is a series of Klaine one-shots, including fluff x 1000 and i'll add in pairings such as Niff, Wevid, Finchel, Brittana and more. It's my first story so i'm sorry if it's crap. Rated M just in case. Never know what might happen ;)


**So this is my first story on this ever. Even though it's one-shots. Not a story. But you know what I mean. Any way, i'm sorry if this is really bad. Though I hope you enjoy. This is going to be a series of one-shots hopefully.**** :)**

* * *

Gap

* * *

"…I told you, it's left over the right, not right over the left. It messes everything up when it's the other way around." The woman rattled on. Kurt sighed. He had only heard bits of what she was saying. It was the same thing everytime he came into work. He had heard the same speech a thousand times.

It wasn't his dream job, working in the Gap, but designer clothes don't pay for themselves. His Aunt had offered him the job, as the manager, when she heard he was looking for a job. He regretted it now. He would quit if it weren't for the fact that it was his Aunt in charge. He didn't want her to hate him. But his Aunt Lucy was always very…particular about how the sweaters were folded. As well as everything else in the damn store. The only upside was that Brittany worked here as well. how she got the job, he did not know.

"Sorry Aunt Lucy, I must have been distracted." He said. His Aunt tutted and walked away muttering under her breath. He just sighed and went back to folding the sweaters.

* * *

"Come on Blaine!" Wes said. "It won't take that long. We'll be in and out in a matter of minutes. I just really need another few white shirts. Nick and Jeff always seem to find a way to spill something down them and now I only have two for school. I need to be able to change my shirt."

"Fine. But if you take longer than five minutes I'm leaving you in there by yourself. I can't stand to be that near to such bad clothing." Blaine said grudgingly.

"Oohhh. Be careful there. Your gay is showing." Wes laughed.

"I am gay!" Blaine said defensively.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with so you can go back to the rainbow fields.'' Wes said jokingly.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny" Blaine said sarcastically. "I thought you were meeting David there."

"Well look at the big comedian. You know everything David and I do is platonic. We're just friends."

"That's what Nick and Jeff used to say. Now look at them." Blaine pointed out.

"Whatever. Come on"

* * *

Blaine stood next to Wes looking around the Gap as Wes looked through the shirts for his size. He saw a tall skinny woman with chestnut brown hair past her shoulders and incredibly pale skin. She was muttering away to herself as she walked away from a boy, with the exact same coloured hair and equally pale, clear smooth skin, not to mention his eyes. Wow his eyes. They were an amazing mix of blue and grey. He was strikingly beautiful. Blaine couldn't seem to take his eyes off of him. He saw the boy sigh after the woman and turn back to the clothing display, folding the sweaters.

"What are you staring at?" Wes' voice said, bringing his attention back.

''Nothing" Blaine said absentmindedly. Wes rolled his eyes and looked to where his friend was gazing just moments before. He saw the boy that had captured his friend's attention so quickly.

"Aww. Did ickle Bwainey see a cwutie wootie bwoy?" Wes said teasingly. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"He's just so perfect looking." Blaine said in whispered awe.

"Then go talk to him!" Wes exclaimed.

"What? No! What if he's not even gay?" Blaine protested.

"How will you know if you don't talk to him?" Wes replied, causing Blaine to pause and think it over.

What if this boy did happen to be gay? What if he happened to be single? Would that mean that he had a chance? But what if he's not gay? What if he's a homophobe? This is Ohio after all. It's not the most gay-friendly state in the first place. Wes did have a point though. He wouldn't know unless he tried.

"You're right. I will go talk to him." Blaine said confidently.

"That a boy, Blaine" Wes said punching him in the arm. Blaine rolled his eyes again grinning. He took a deep breath before walking over to the beautiful boy.

"Hello" he said simply when he had found himself next to the boy. He looked up at Blaine and smiled.

"How can I help you?" he said in a soft, surprisingly to Blaine, high voice. It was beautiful.

"Oh there's nothing I need help with" Blaine said smiling giddily.

"Okay…" the boy said with a confused look.

"I'm Blaine." He said holding out his hand. The boy looked slightly more confused before shrugging it off and shaking Blaine's hand, sending a jolt through both of them.

"Kurt" the boy said. Blaine carried on grinning. "It's nice to meet you Blaine."

"You probably think I'm really weird right now, right? Because I get that a lot from my friends. They say I get too excited." Blaine said, though he didn't stop grinning. He reminded Kurt of an overly excited puppy. It was cute. As was his too-gelled prep boy hair style, his thick triangular eyebrows, along with his red skinny jeans, black polo top with bright red suspenders and bow tie. He actually made dorky look cute. Hot, even. No Kurt, he thought to himself, you don't even know if he's gay.

"Pretty much all of my friends are weird so it's fine." Kurt said with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't know why they think I'm weird. I mean they're all crazier than me." Blaine said with a chuckle. Kurt laughed. "What school do you go to?"

"McKinley High. What about you?" he answered.

"Dalton" Blaine replied.

"I should have guessed. You do have the adorable prep boy gelled hair." Kurt smiled teasingly.

"Hey! Don't dis the gel. I only use it because the curls will get out of control other wise. I've been told they make me even more dorkier" Blaine said faking a sad expression.

"But what would the world be without dorks?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed.

"That is true. The world would be a very boring place without dorks. We're officially needed in society"

"Wait…hang on, you said you went to Dalton, right?" Blaine nodded. "Does that make you Blaine Anderson? As in lead vocalist of The Warblers?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Blaine asked a little confused.

"I'm in the New Directions. My friends Rachel and Puck tried to get me to go and spy on you a couple of weeks ago. They wanted me to see how good a lead you were." Kurt explained.

"Interesting…so you're a member of the competition?" Kurt nodded. "Oh and may I just say, excellent name for your glee club. Very well thought through." Blaine said teasingly.

"Ha ha. In our defence, we all tried to get out director to change it, but he didn't understand when we tried to explain that it sounded like 'Nude Erections'."

"Well it looks like we'll be competing against each other at regionals then" Blaine said.

"Yes it does. I have to warn you though, we plan on bringing it." Kurt said teasingly.

"Don't expect anything less from us though. We're gonna kick you guys' asses." Blaine joked back.

"KURT!" a feminine voice yelled. Kurt turned around and smiled. "Hey Britt" he said happily. A tall pretty blond girl walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Oh, Blaine thought, that must be his girlfriend. Meaning that he was straight. Damn.

"I didn't know you were working today." She said. "Who's this?"

"This is Blaine. He's in the warblers. You remember we talked about them in glee club last week?" Kurt asked softly and Brittany thought about it.

"You mean the birdie group that Rachel was going on about? From Hogwarts?" she asked. Blaine looked at Kurt confused.

"That's right." Kurt told her and she nodded.

"Hogwarts?" Blaine asked baffled.

"I'm sorry, I should explain. Brittany isn't the brightest person. And when she hears something she assumes that it's literal. Puck once called Dalton gay Hogwarts and ever since Brittany has thought it was actually Hogwarts. It's best to just go along with whatever she says" Kurt explained and Blaine nodded. She seemed endearing.

"Are you a dolphin like Kurt?" she asked.

"What does dolphin mean?" Blaine whispered to Kurt. Brittany was grinning at him widely.

"She's asking if you're gay" Kurt whispered back. Blaine nodded and looked back at the girl.

"Yes I am a dolphin." Blaine said and she squealed happily.

"Yay! Do you like my dolphin? 'Cause then you could be dolphins together and have dolphin babies!" she said happily, bouncing on her feet. Kurt put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down so she was still.

"boo, calm down a little, okay? You know how Lucy gets about scaring away customers. Why don't you go and count the hangers in the storage room, huh? I know how you like the little heads on the top right? The ones that look like little swans?" Kurt said softly to the girl. She smiled happily.

"Sure. I had to get rid of all my swans because Lord Tubbington said that he would eat them if I tried to make him stop smoking again." She said before skipping away.

"That was…interesting" Blaine said unsure.

"That's Brittany for you." Kurt said shrugging. "I love the girl, but sometimes she can be a bit much. Im the only one in our glee club, apart from her girlfriend Santana, that actually bothers with her. The rest of them find her too difficult to deal with so they just ignore her."

"Well that's not very nice. It's not her fault." Blaine said with a frown.

"I know. They just don't realise the effects it can have. It's like when some people in the club make a homophobic joke, they don't realise how hurtful it can be." Kurt said and Blaine frowned. At least he knows that he is gay now, but that's right.

"Are you out?" he asked and Kurt nodded. "Then how come they still make jokes like that? Aren't they your friends?"

"Oh we're like a big family, but some of them are just stupid." He said shrugging.

"Kurt, honey?" Kurt's aunt called. "Sorry" Kurt said to Blaine before turning around to the woman.

"Yes Aunt Lucy?"

"Can you give me a hand bringing in the boxes? They're quite heavy and Dean's on his break." She asked smiling.

"Of course. I'll be right there." Kurt said and she nodded before walking off. Kurt turned back to Blaine. "Well it was nice meeting you Blaine, but duty calls and duty can be mean when I don't do what she tells me to." Blaine laughed.

"Of course. It was nice meeting you too Kurt. I look forward to seeing you at regionals if not before." Blaine said with a smile. Kurt smiled and walked away in the same direction as the woman, his Aunt, leaving Blaine staring after him. He couldn't seem to stop grinning.

* * *

The Day BeforeValentines Day…

"So let me get this straight, you met a guy, spoke to him for about 10 minutes and then decided you were in love with him?" David asked and Blaine nodded. "And now you want us to help you serenade him in the middle of The Gap, on Valentines Day, with a Robin Thicke song?"

"correct." Blaine replied.

"Do you really think that is the best song choice? Do you even know what 'when I get you alone' is about?" Jeff asked.

"No. what is it about?" Blaine asked. All of the warblers laughed.

"Oh my god." Nick gasped through his laughter. "Blaine, it's about sex toys."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god… I was going to sing Kurt a song about sex. Oh my god. That's like the least romantic thing ever. Why didn't anyone tell me that before?" Blaine yelled.

"Well we thought you knew! That's why we were hesitant in agreeing. We thought you had thought this through more." Thad replied.

"Well, I need to think of another song then." Blaine said. "What about Teenage Dream, by Katy Perry?"

"Are you hell bent on songs about sex or something?" Jeff asked.

"No! But at least it's more romantic! Right?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"It is more romantic. Is there anyone opposed to Teenage Dream?" Wes asked the room. Everyone was silent. "It's settled then. We will help Blaine serenade Kurt at the Gap tomorrow after classes. We will start rehearsing now…"

* * *

Valentines Day…

"Kurt?" Aunt Lucy called from behind the counter.

"Yes?" Kurt replied popping his head out from behind one of the clothing racks he was organising.

"Some more stock has just been delivered. Can you help me set it up? Then when we're done you can go home." she asked.

"Sure thing." He said following after her towards the back room. They grabbed the boxes of stock and took them back to the counter. Then they both went around the store putting the shirts, sweaters, trousers and everything into the right sections. Neither of them noticed that there were over a dozen school boys in navy and red blazers all over the store. That was until they started harmonizing with each other, copying the opening of Teenage Dream.

_ "You think I'm pretty, with out any make-up on…"_

Blaine walked out from behind one of the displays, facing Kurt, with a nervous smile on his face.

_ "You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong_

_ I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down…" _

Many people had taken their phones out now, recording everything, including Brittany. Kurt couldn't believe what was happening. Was Blaine serenading him?

_"Before you met me, I was alright _

_But every February, You'll be my Valentine, Valentine..."_

Blaine winked at Kurt on valentine, causing him to smile and blush. All of the other warblers were harmonising while doing simple dance steps. Blaine was at the front doing the same steps as the rest, all of them in perfect timing. They sounded amazing.

_ "Let's go all the way tonight_

_ No regrets, just love_

_ We can dance until we die_

_ You and I, we'll be young forever_

_ 'Cause you make me_

_ Feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_ The way you turn me on_

_ I can't sleep, let run away_

_ And don't ever look back, don't ever look back"_

Blaine's eyes never left Kurt as he sung and dance. They stayed in formation during the whole song, making something so simple look so amazing.

_ "My heart stops, when you look at me_

_ Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_ This is real, so take a chance _

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_ We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach _

_Got a motel and, built a fort out of sheets_

_ I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_ I'm complete_

_ Let's go all the way tonight_

_ No regrets, just love_

_ We can dance, until we die_

_ You and I, we'll be young forever_

_ 'Cause you make me_

_ Feel like I'm live a teenage dream_

_ The way you turn me on_

_ I can't sleep, let's run away_

_ And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_ My heart stops, when you look at me_

_ Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real, so take a chance_

_ And don't ever look back, don't ever look back"_

Kurt felt the heat in his cheeks as Blaine sang the next lines in the song.

_ "I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_

_ Be your teenage dream tonight_

_ Let you put your hands on me in your skin tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

_You, you make me_

_ Feel like I'm living a teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep, let's runaway_

_ And don't ever look back, don't ever look back _

_My heart stops, when you look at me_

_ Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real, so take a chance_

_ And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_ I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans_

_ Be your teenage dream tonight_

_ Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_

_ Be your teenage dream."_

On the last line of the song, Blaine was standing right in front of Kurt, whilst the entire store clapped for them.

"Hello there" Blaine said smiling shyly. Kurt grinned.

"That was amazing!" Kurt gushed and Blaine laughed.

"You do know that it was for you, right?" Blaine asked nervously.

"I had no idea" Kurt said sarcastically, but he was still smiling. Blaine laughed.

"Just checking" Blaine said.

"It was very sweet of you," Kurt said.

"But?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"But why?" Kurt asked puzzled.

"Because I like you Kurt." Blaine said confidently and Kurt grinned.

"So it's okay for me to tell you that I like you too?" Kurt said and Blaine grinned back. "Would you like to go get some coffee with me?"

"I would love to" Blaine replied. They both walked out of the store, leaving the warblers staring after them.

"That went extremely well."

"Little Blainey's all grown up." David pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Are the dolphins going to make dolphin babies now?" Brittany asked from behind the boys. Cameron turned to her.

"I think so." He said to her.

"Are you from Hogwarts?" she asked, "the birdies?"

"yeah, Blaine wanted to sing to Kurt on Valentines day, so we helped him. What's your name? I'm Cameron"

"I'm Brittany. I'm glad Kurt found another dolphin. He has really soft hands and lips. And he was really nice to me when he was my boyfriend. He's always so nice to me. Other dolphin is lucky" Brittany said.

All of the other boys looked confused apart from Cameron. He seemed to understand everything the girl said.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were sat at a table in the far back corner of the lima bean, smiling at each other. "You know, teenage dream is mild compared to the song I was going to sing. If it wasn't for Jeff telling me what the song was about, that could have been a whole lot more awkward."

"What was your first song choice?" Kurt asked amused.

"When I get you alone by Robin Thicke." Kurt couldn't help but burst out laughing, Blaine joining him."In my defence I really had no idea what the song was about."

"Oh…wow…yeah that would have been all kinds of awkward." Kurt said grinning.

"I'm just lucky they told me. Otherwise I would have unknowingly sung to you about sex toys. As you can see I'm not the best at romantic things." Blaine said.

"Oh I have to disagree with you on that front. I think you are plenty romantic." Kurt said smiling at him. Blaine smiled back happily. His plan actually seemed to have worked out.

"Would I be too forward if I asked for your number?" Blaine asked and Kurt chuckled.

"If asking for my number is too forward, then how far would serenading be?" Kurt teased smiling. Blaine blushed while smiling and rolling his eyes. Kurt found a pen and grabbed a napkin and wrote down his number, before handing it to Blaine.

It seemed like they would be seeing each other a lot more before regionals.

* * *

**A/N-So that was the first part. i really want to know what people think of this so please comment. i really want to know if this was good or not.**


End file.
